Protective headgear, such as helmets, are often used in activities, such as bicycling, skateboarding, motorcycling, race car driving, rock climbing, snowboarding, and skiing, that are associated with an increased risk of head injury. Typically, such protective headgear is designed to maintain its structural integrity and stay secured to the head of a wearer, while protecting the wearer from a trauma to the head. In many types of protective headgear, such as motorcycle helmets, interior pads are often coupled via plastic or metal snaps. Unfortunately, this coupling can easily break, experience coupling problems due to manufacturing tolerances or reduce access in emergency situations.